tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Codyfan9000 as "Cody" (Camp Drama)
20:08 Codyfan9000 ~Codyfan90@ip98-168-154-229.ok.ok.cox.net has joined #repellant 20:08 <@CD-TDA> Your audition will commence momentarily. 20:08 mode/#repellant TranscriptBot by CD-TDA 20:08 <@CD-TDA> Just let me get ready real quick. 20:08 ok take your time 20:09 <@CD-TDA> Hi, Jackson. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 20:09 Ok 20:09 My name is Codyfan9000, aka Jackson, and I am auditioning for Cody and Ezekiel 20:09 <@CD-TDA> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Cody, and then you can audition for Ezekiel right after. 20:09 <@CD-TDA> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 20:09 Okay 20:09 <@CD-TDA> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 20:09 <@CD-TDA> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 20:10 8 20:10 <@CD-TDA> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 20:10 7 20:10 <@CD-TDA> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 20:10 No, not at all 20:10 <@CD-TDA> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 20:10 <@CD-TDA> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 20:10 Except Jax e-e 20:11 Yes 20:11 <@CD-TDA> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 20:11 No not really 20:11 <@CD-TDA> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 20:11 protagonist 20:11 <@CD-TDA> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 20:11 MysteryCharacter 57ddaee6@gateway/web/freenode/ip.87.221.174.230 has joined #repellant 20:11 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Codyfan9000/Camp_Drama 20:12 <@CD-TDA> Great. Your character for your scene is Owen. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 20:12 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Owen5000 20:12 mode/#repellant Owen5000 by CD-TDA 20:12 <@CD-TDA> (Sir.) 20:13 sorry 20:13 Codyfan9000 has changed nick to Cody9000 20:13 <+Owen5000> :o 20:13 <+Owen5000> Cody! :D 20:13 <+Owen5000> What's up, lil' buddy? *hugs* 20:13 Oh, hey Own ^^; 20:13 Owen* 20:13 What's *chokes* up? 20:14 <+Owen5000> :D 20:14 <+Owen5000> How's it hangin', pal!? 20:14 Ya know, just checkin' out the ladies ;) 20:14 What do you think of that lindsay girl? 20:14 <+Owen5000> Great Gates of Gasby, she's hot! ;) 20:15 <+Owen5000> Why? Are you interested in her? :o 20:15 What? No. :$ 20:15 <+Owen5000> Oh, alright. 20:15 She probably wants me though. 20:15 <+Owen5000> Just checking her out, huh? :D 20:15 <+Owen5000> :o 20:15 <+Owen5000> Are you sure? :| 20:15 The Codemeister charm works on ALL the ladies ;) 20:16 <@CD-TDA> We'll end the scene here. 20:16 <@CD-TDA> Your second character is Ezekiel. We'll redo the audition process with them now. Give me a moment... Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions